Drenched
by Maverick14th
Summary: Yosuke is the secret boyfriend of super popular Souji and wants it to stay that way. What happens when a bucket of water gets dumped on Souji? Sexiness is ensued. That's what. SoujixYosuke but nothing explicit.


So I randomly became re-obsessed about Persona 4. Mainly because I LOVE the anime they made of it. I have the game too but I got stuck and stopped playing it a while ago. But I really like the anime and have been digging through trying to find yaoi of it. I have managed to find some Doujinshis of it but I want more... Preferably without having to download anything. Oh well. I shall try my best.

But anyway. I got this idea for a fanfic where Souji gets a bucket of water dumped on him and EVERYONE stares. And I like SoujixYosuke so that is what this is. Its just a little oneshot I made in like an hour.

Hope you like it! I don't own Persona 4 or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Yosuke sighed as yet another student yelled out a greeting to Souji. Another group of girls squealing as the silver haired boy waved at them politely. He and Yosuke were walking through the school halls; on the way to their lockers so that they could go home but it was taking longer than it should, all thanks to Souji. Souji was insanely popular with just about the entire town. Everyone liked him and trusted him, they had full faith in him that he could do anything he needed to do. He was probably The Most Popular guy in school. He had confession letters in his locker just about every day but he didn't have a girlfriend. Whenever a girl, or even a few boys, would confess to him he would always politely refused, saying that he was already in a relationship. No one had managed to figure out who he was in a relationship with, as hard as they tried, Souji would not reveal anything. Not even to the other members of the Investigation Team. Yosuke was glad, he didn't want anyone to know that <em>he<em> was the one Souji was seeing. He had made Souji swear to keep it a secret from everyone. Souji had been a bit disappointed, he didn't care who knew that he was gay and of his love for Yosuke, but Yosuke had insisted and Souji obeyed. Yosuke didn't want all that attention on Souji to turn to _him_. He didn't want to deal with jealous girls and all the weird stares he would likely get as a result of him dating the popular boy.

Souji had relented, promising his boyfriend that he wouldn't tell anyone. He knew how insecure Yosuke was about being gay and dating him. He was content as long as they had time alone where they could be open with their feelings and not have to worry about anyone else. He really did like Yosuke and wanted to make him happy, keeping his actions normal around anyone else so that no one would suspect anything. He was a very good actor and could hide his feeling very well. Whatever made his Yosuke happy made him happy.

The couple finally reached their lockers and left the school. Souji paused just outside the building when he heard Chie shouting for him to wait up. He turned to see Chie coming down the hall, Yukiko behind her. Risette was putting on her shoes by the lockers with Naoto and Kanji. _Seems like we're going home together. _Souji thought. He smiled gently at Yosuke, looking a tad disappointed that they wouldn't be alone when he was suddenly very, very wet. He looked up and saw a pair of girls looking out the second story window, apologizing to Souji. They apparently had been cleaning the classroom and dumped the unused bucket of water out the window instead of having to carry it outside. It didn't seem as if it was intentional so Souji waved off their apologies, telling them it was fine.

Yosuke stared at his boyfriend, who had quite randomly become soaked to the skin. "You okay?" He walked towards the other boy, concerned. Souji smiled at him and nodded before taking off his gakuran, not liking how the fabric stuck to him. He handed it to Yosuke so he could inspect his under shirt. The plain white shirt was also thoroughly soaked and completely see through. Yosuke began to blush as his boyfriend simply sighed and peeled the shirt off to wring it out. Everyone in the courtyard was staring at the silver haired boy, Yosuke could tell. He noticed Rise, Naoto, Kanji, Chie, and Yukiko had finally made it outside only to stare at the half naked boy who was wringing the water out of his shirt. The girls who had dumped the water were staring as well, the windows of the school starting to fill as leftover students heard about what was happening.

Yosuke couldn't really blame them for staring. Souji was definitely stare worthy. His hair was soaked and swept back so it wouldn't get in his eyes. Water still dripped down his bare torso, tracing the lines of built muscle that made up his chest and stomach. Yosuke was surprised at how well built Souji was, he of course had been in much closer proximity to those muscles, memories that made him blush furiously, but he was still surprised. He had definitely not gotten that much muscle from fighting in the TV world but Souji had trained harder than anyone else to be the best possible in order to protect everyone. Yosuke vaguely remembered seeing weights in Souji's room so he assumed that the boy had been working out to keep that muscle on. _That explains it. He has an awesome body._ The muscles of his arms and chest clenched as Souji twisted his shirt, trying to get as much water out of the material as possible. He seemed completely oblivious to the massive amounts of attention he was getting from the majority of the school body, even when some girls pulled out phones to take pictures of him. He shook some water out of his hair and pushed it back again, hard abs clenching as he moved.

He finally seemed to realize the attention he was getting and looked around at the people staring at him, curious. That almost made Yosuke blush even harder, the look on Souji's face was serious, eyes narrowed and a slight frown showing he was confused. Understanding flashed in his eyes and he smiled a sexy smile. That did make Yosuke flush hard, a fact Souji noticed with glee before throwing his wet shirt across his shoulder and taking back the wet gakuran from Yosuke. "Well?" He rumbled in that deep voice he knew turned Yosuke on, "Shall we go?" He didn't wait for an answer and simply walked out of the courtyard, ignoring the sound of dozens of girls fainting behind him.

Yosuke let out a strangled gasp before he followed his boyfriend. _Damn him. He knows what that voice does to me. Well, we do have a few hours before Nanako gets off school; he probably did it on purpose. Damn him and his sex. He's too good at all this stuff. He couldn't possibly have been a virgin before me. It would explain a lot._ He stayed back a few feet so he could watch the muscles of Souji's back ripple as he moved down the road. He watched with a sort of pride as people on the street stopped to stare at the half naked boy looking perfectly comfortable walking around without a shirt on.

The couple made it to the Dojima house without any major incidents, though a woman almost crashed her car into a telephone pole because she was drooling over Souji, and he let himself and Yosuke in before locking the door. Souji dropped his wet jacket and shirt on the floor immediately, yanking off his shoes quickly and barely waiting for Yosuke to do so as well before pinning him to the wall. "Well would you look at that," he rumbled in that sexy voice he knew Yosuke loved, "We got to go home on our own after all." He took one look at Yosuke's dark red face before diving into the brunette's neck, earning him a pleasant gasp in surprise. Souji smiled into Yosuke's neck, remembering the stares he had gotten on the way home. He had been perfectly aware of the looks he got, he knew he could see more of them if he acted like he had no idea what was going on. He bit into Yosuke's shoulder lightly, a throaty moan his only response. Yes, he could deal with the stares as long as he got his Yosuke time. His hands slid up Yosuke's shirt and the boy bucked forward to feel more of the silver haired boy's touch, gasping and moaning the whole time. The rest of this year was going to be very, very good. Getting wet isn't always such a bad thing after all…

* * *

><p>Don't really like how I ended it but oh well. I don't care enough to write any more. Hope you liked it.<p>

Please Review. I like them alot. I may do another fic but I'm not sure yet. I just randomly got the inspiration to write this so that is how it came to be.

Comments are encouraged!


End file.
